Oh Mon Dieu, Harry suffira
by Hermionarwen2000
Summary: Un pari peut parfois tourner mal, mais parfois ca tourne très bien ! Un petite HpDm tout mignon. ONeShot


_Oh Mon dieu, Harry suffira_

_Auteur : Mwaaa_

_Description : Quand un pari fait perdre pied au plus beau prince de Serpentard._

_HPDM léger._

_Disclamer : Rein a mwa ! Snif !_

* * *

_**De Gros gros gros gros gros gros bizoux a ma correctrice que j'adore, j'ai nommée ... Nanie Nouche !**_

* * *

Harry Potter venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, avec un grand sourire collé sur le visage. Il s'arrêta au niveau de ses amis.

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Voyons Ron, Harry suffira !

-Tu l'as fait ?

-Et ouais !

-Oh mon Dieu !

-Juste Harry s'il te plait, je te l'ai déjà dit ! Redit-il en rigolant.

Ses amis rigolèrent, pendant un bon moment. Harry s'était assis sur le banc.

Ils étaient tous mort de rire et se demandaient encore comment le sauveur du monde sorcier, car il l'était depuis noël, depuis deux mois, comment Harry avait bien pu faire ce qu'il avait fait.

Quelques minutes après l'entrée royale de Harry Potter, le prince des Serpentard, Drago Malefoy fit lui aussi son entrée. Une entrée fracassante, les yeux légèrement rouges et la lèvre inférieure ouverte. Il marchait rapidement avec l'air énervé. Il s'arrêta au niveau de Harry.

Celui-ci lui fit un grand sourire en voyant le blond.

-Mais qu'est-ce qu'il tourne pas rond chez toi Potter ?

-Ca ne t'a pas plus Drago ?

Ron se tourna vers Dean :

-Deux gallions qu'il ne le refait pas !

-Deux qu'il le fait !

Ginny se tourna alors vers Seamus :

-Cinq qu'il le refait !

-OK, cinq qu'il ne le fait pas !

Ron se tourna alors vers Ginny :

-Mais pourquoi tu paries contre moi Gin' ?

-Parce que tu te plantes toujours et que ça remboursera Dean, avec un petite marge pour moi !

Harry haussa un sourcil en suivant l'échange et dit :

-Pourtant beau blond, tu avais pas l'air de dire non ! Hum ? Et puis tu ne m'as pas repoussé, tu as même plutôt apprécié à ce que j'ai senti !

-Mais enfin … non … Potter … Je …

Le brun se leva, se pencha sur la table, attrapa la cravate du blond, l'attira contre lui et lui roula une pelle devant tout le monde. Ron ouvra grand les yeux :

-Mon dieu, il l'a fait !

-Tu vois, heureusement que j'ai parié contre toi ! Et puis Harry t'a déjà dit de ne pas l'appeler Dieu ! Tu vas briser sa couverture ! Il n'y a que nous qui connaissons sa vraie identité ! dit Ginny en rigolant.

Les deux garçons se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Ils se regardèrent encore dans les yeux quelques instants avant de se séparer totalement. La grande salle était figée. Seuls les amis de Harry parlaient. Seulement en voyant les deux jeunes gens ne pas se quitter des yeux ils se turent, les uns après les autres.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive Harry, demanda Drago. Tu as laissé poussé tes cheveux, ils sont longs jusqu'aux épaules, tu … tu soulignes tes yeux de crayon noir, ça fait ressortir tes émeraudes si … si … si mystérieuses et pourtant si révélatrices ! Et puis tu mets des affaires moulantes qui te rendent plus sexy encore que tu ne l'es déjà… tu … tu as tellement changé… c'est comme si je regrettais le Harry d'avant, celui que je comprenais et qui était si prévisible… celui qui ne me donnait pas l'impression que nos anciennes disputes n'étaient qu'un prétexte pour te voir, du moins de mon point de vue d'aujourd'hui en tout cas … depuis … depuis que tu nous as libéré de l'autre tête de serpent … je suis totalement perdu.

Sur ces mots, il s'assit à la table des gryffondor, entre Hermione et Ginny qui lui frottèrent le dos en signe de réconfort, alors que le blond avait ses coudes sur la table retenant ses deux mains qui tenaient sa tête.

Harry était toujours face à lui, toujours debout à le regarder la bouche grande ouverte. Il s'assit brusquement sur le banc.

-Hé bien si tu es perdu … je me présente Harry Potter, roi des emmerdeurs et prince de Gryffondor, dit-il en riant. Et je te présente Ron Weasley

Le blond Releva la tête, regarda Harry qui montrait Ron, regarda Ron … et lui tendit la main.

-Enchanté, moi c'est Drago Malefoy, dit-il en lui adressant un grand sourire, que le roux lui rendit en lui serrant la main.

-Il a beau ne pas avoir beaucoup d'argent, il a un énorme cœur en or qui vaut plus que tout l'or du monde. C'est sans hésiter mon meilleur ami !... A coté de toi, c'est Ginny, sa sœur, une jeune fille très gentille et au grand pouvoir. Elle a sûrement le même cœur que son frèrot. De l'autre coté, tu as Hermione, la jeune fille, pardon la jeune femme la plus gentille, la plus belle et la plus brillante qu'il m'ai été donné de rencontrer. C'est sans conteste ma meilleure amie. Derrière, à la table des Serdaigles, la petite blonde loufoque que tu vois, c'est Luna, une amie très chère pour moi. Elle a peut-être l'air totalement folle, mais j'y tiens énormément.

Harry continua la présentation de ses amis, rigolant tous à certaines anecdotes comme Seamus ayant fait brûler ses sourcils en première année, ou Neville qui les avait recouvert de liquide verdâtre, lui et Luna, avec sa plante en cinquième année. Ils furent aussi étonnés à certaines révélations, notamment du fait que Harry aurait pu aller à Serpentard.

Les discussions reprirent tout doucement. Les professeurs étaient ahuris.

McGonagall, qui avait repris le poste de directrice de Poudlard, affichait désormais, dans ses yeux, cette petite lueur de malice, qui était propre aux directeurs de Poudlard.

HPDMHPDMHPDM

Ce que personne ne sut avant longtemps, se fut la nuit que le brun et le blond passèrent ensemble dans la chambre de préfet de Harry.

Personne sauf peut-être McGonagall, qui avait reçu l'héritage des directeurs, notamment celui de tout savoir sur ce qu'il se passait dans son château …

* * *

Gros bizoux a ceux qui vont me lire, et j'espère que vous avez aimez !

Une tite review ca ferait plaizir !

Miiiccciiii !


End file.
